


Prečo Ja!

by Cyberneticbiotic



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama & Romance, F/M, Mass Effect 3, Romance, Sex, Why Did I Write This?
Language: Slovenčina
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 05:24:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14805189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyberneticbiotic/pseuds/Cyberneticbiotic
Summary: Fanfikcia o tom ako by to bolo keby zomrel Kaidan namiesto Shepardovej. Kde Shepardova si myslí že Kaidana už nikdy neuvidí, ale  čo ak ho stretne? Moja úplne prvá FF ktorú dávam na net.





	Prečo Ja!

Štyri hodiny nad ránom. Pomaly začalo byť stále viac vidno. Otvorila som vchodové dvere do bytovky, vošla som dnu a vyšla som po schodoch na tretie poschodie. Na chodbe zase nefungovalo svetlo. Však ako ináč? Našťastie som vedela prísť k svojmu bytu aj po tme. Ťažšie bolo trafiť sa kľúčom do dierky. Keď sa mi to asi piatich minútach podarilo bola som nesmierne šťastná a vošla som dovnútra. Dvere sa zabuchli, zasunula som retiazku na svoje miesto a rozsvietila som miestnosť. Svetlo bliklo a vedela som, že mi prasklo lanko v žiarovke. No čo už. Pomyslela som si. Prišla som ku stolíku na ktorom bol záznamník. Za celý deň som mala len jeden odkaz. Prekvapilo ma to, že práve v tento deň bol len jeden. Stlačila som prehrávanie a zo záznamníka sa ozval známi hlas mojej kamarátky Katie. 

„ Veron ak toto počúvaš som už mŕtva.“ Po týchto slovách som spozornela a sadla som si na neďaleký gauč. 

„ Idú po mne. Zistila som niečo čo som nemala a teraz ma chcú za to dostať. Choď na Omegu a tam sa všetko dozvieš. Hľadaj „K“. A Veron prepáč mi čo som spravila, nechcela som aby sa to stalo, ale neubránila som sa tomu. Ďakujem ti, že som ťa spoznala. Už ich počujem musím končiť. Zbohom. Dúfam, že si nemenila číslo. Katie.“ 

Keď odkaz doznel neverila som tomu, čo som práve počula. Niečo mi hovorilo, že odpovede na otázky, ktoré mi vírili hlavou dostanem na Omege. Začula som nejaké hlasy na chodbe pred dverami. Išla som sa pozrieť. V túto hodinu nezvykne nikto chodiť po bytovke. Mala som zlý pocit z toho, tak som sa snažila ísť čo najtichšie. Podišla som ku dverám, pozrela som cez priezor v nádeji, že niečo uvidím. Na moje začudovanie som tam uvidela piatich chlapov v bielo žltej uniforme ako sa o niečom dohadujú. Vyrozumela som, že z nejakého dôvodu idú po mne. Pri tých posledných slovách sa vo mne rozblikal poplašný alarm, ktorý mi hovoril aby som rýchlo zdrhla. Neváhala som, vybrala som kazetu zo záznamníka, vzala som si svoju tašku a pár šiat čo boli prevesené cez fotel nebolo toho veľa, len jedny rifle a tielko. To najdôležitejšie som mala na svojom náhrdelníku. Bol to prívesok v tvare srdca a prsteň. Mali pre mňa nesmiernu cenu. Podišla som k oknu, otvorila som ho a vyšla som na požiarne schodisko. Rýchlo som zbehla dolu a zmizla som v tme.

 

(medzi tým hore v byte)

Muži v žlto bielych uniformách vykopli dvere a vošli dovnútra. 

„Prehľadajte celý byt“ povedal veliteľ. 

Po pár minútach hľadania, všetci zborovo vyhlásili, že nič čo by im mohlo pomôcť pri pátraní nenašli. Veliteľ na nich zazrel, a povedal: 

„Banda jedna amatérska, chcel som profesionálov a oni mi dajú toto!? Ešte deti v škôlke nájdu to čo chcem skôr ako vy. Zadubenci.“ Po týchto slovách ani jeden nemal odvahu pozrieť sa na veliteľa. 

Veliteľ pokračoval: „Záznamník, ešte sa používajú?“ začudoval sa Veliteľ jednotky. Stlačil prehrávanie, ale nič sa nespustilo. Otvoril priehradku na kazetu a bola prázdna.

„Ona ju vzala so sebou, musíme ju nájsť.“ A vtedy si všimol fotku na poličke. 

„Zistite mi kto je ten chlap a kde býva. Máte na to tri hodiny. Ak ma sklamete, zabijem Vás!“ 

Všetci sa pustili do práce. V tom si všimol, že jeden z jeho jednotky sa chystá odistiť granát. 

„Čo to robíš?“ vykríkol naňho. 

„Zahladzujem stopy“ odpovedal neisto chlap. 

„To, že ju hľadáme neznamená, že ohrozíme tým nevinných ľudí. Nezabúdaj pre koho pracuješ. Ani vy ostatný. Rozhodli ste sa pracovať pre organizáciu s názvom Cerberus. A Cerberus sa hlavne stará o dobro ľudí. Nie emzákov. Takže ak nechceš byť označený za vraha nevinných ľudí okamžite vráť ten granát tam odkiaľ si ho vzal.“ 

 

( o hodinu neskôr)

 

Klop, klop,  
„Otvor dvere, viem že si tam.“ 

Po krátkej dobre sa rozsvietilo svetlo v hornej izbe, neskôr na schodoch a o chvíľu niekto otváral dvere. Ešte so zlepenými očami povedal: 

„ Vieš koľko je hodín?“ nečakal na moju odpoveď a dodal: „ Čo tu vlastne robíš?“ 

Rýchlo som vošla do vnútra a zavrela za sebou dvere bez ďalších okolkov som išla rovno do obývačky a zamierila som k barovému pultu. 

„ Shepy, Shepy, čo to robíš?“ 

Pozrela som sa na chlapa stojaceho pri vchode do miestnosti. 

„ Mám na to dobrý dôvod, James.“ 

„ Viem, že ťažko znášaš tento deň, ale iste máš aj doma zásoby alkoholu.“ 

Odpila som z pohára, „ To je fakt ale asi pred hodinou keď som prišla domov tak sa ma snažil navštíviť Cerberus.“ 

James sa prekvapivo na mňa pozrel a povedal: „Čo od teba chce Cerberus?“ pohotovo som odpovedala: 

„ Keby som to vedela nebola by som tu. Keď som zliezla po požiarnom schodisku tak som ich videla, že mi prezerajú byt.“

„Keby nemali kontakty v Aliancii tak ich dávno dostaneme.“ Dodal James. 

„Možno to súvisí s Katie.“  
„ Ako si na to prišla?“ s prekvapením v hlase sa spýtal Vega. 

„Na záznamníku som mala od nej odkaz a bola rozrušená, zadychčane hovorila niečo o tom, že idú po nej a za niečo sa mi ospravedlňovala.“ 

„Vieš kde je teraz?“ opýtal sa James. Po chvíľke uvažovania, som si spomenula: 

„ Vravela mi, že jej aliancia ponúkla prácu na Omege, malo to niečo spoločné so zlepšovaním vzťahov s kolóniami v Terminuse.“ James sa nadýchol a povedal:

„ NO asi odpovede nájdeš tam. Len mi niečo sľúb.“ Vega ma chytil za plecia, pozrel sa mi do očí: 

„ prosím ťa dávaj si pozor, Omega je nebezpečná. Nechcem aby sa ti niečo stalo.“ 

Objala som Jamesa okolo krku so slovami: 

„ Budem si dávať pozor, keď mi sľúbiš, že odídeš z mesta na nejaký čas.“ James zdvihol obočie. 

„Ak ide Cerberus po mne z nejakého dôvodu, tak aby sa dostali rýchlejšie ku mne tak pôjdu po tebe , veď vieš, že mám v byte naše fotky.“ 

James, nebol dvakrát nadšený z tejto situácie, ale čo mal robiť súhlasil. Ešte predtým ako som odišla, tak som ho pobozkala. 

 

 

O niekoľko hodín ma letisku. 

 

Kúpila som si lístok na Omegu. Mala som u seba dosť hotovosti aby som si kúpila kajutu. Let na Omegu trval iba pár hodín. Krátko pred tým ako loď pristávala som pod dverami do kajuty našla lístok v ktorom bolo: 

„ VIP Club v AfterLife. K  
PS: heslo je Jarrut.“ 

 

Keď som si prečítala odkaz, otvorila som dvere ale chodba bola prázdna, až podozrivo. Ký loď pristala mala som ešte dosť času na premyslenie mojich krokov. V hlave mi vírili otázky: Kto je K?, Prečo sa so mnou chce niekto stretnúť na Omege, a tá najdôležitejšia, ako niekto vie, že som na Omege? Keď loď pristala vyšla som medzi prvými cestujúcimi. Nedalo mi to a zamierila som si to priamo do klubu AfterLife. Po ceste som si všímala okolie ale nič podozrivé som si nevšimla. 

Keď som zistila, že heslo z papierika je správne zamierila som si to do jedného z boxov, odkiaľ som mala dobrý výhľad na celý bar. Sledovala som okolie, ale nič nezvyčajné sa nedialo. Hostia popíjali rôzne drinky, tancovali, kde tam sa schyľovalo k bitke. Z pozorovania ma vyrušila asarijka. 

„Dobrý večer, volám sa Nereia, čo si dáte?“ Chvíľu som rozmýšľala a odpovedala som:  
„Peruvianská Vhisky.“ Asarijka v šatoch, ktoré viac odhaľovali ako zakrývali odišla so slovami  
„O chvíľu to bude.“ 

Keď mi asarijka niesla drink zastavil ju jeden turian, boli celkom blízko tak som ich počula. 

„ Čo to bude Garrus?“ Opýtala sa turiana s výzorom na jedno oko, mohol to byt Kuwashi vizor. 

„Turianska brandy, a prines mi to k tomu stolu.“ 

Turián ukázal na môj stôl. Pre istotu som sa pozrela okolo seba či sa náhodou nepomýli, ale ako sa približoval k môjmu stolu tak asi nie. 

„ Dovoľ sa mi predstaviť, Volám sa Garrus Vakarian.“

„Nepomýli si si stôl?“ podráždeným hlasom som sa ho spýtala. 

„ Čakáš tu na K, že je to pravda?“ 

"Pochybujem, že si to ty!“ odvrkla som mu bez čakania. 

„ Oooo, si riadne ostrá, presne ako vravel.“ 

„ Kto ako vravel?“ Začala som byť zvedavá. 

„NO predsa K.“ odpila som si z drinku.

„ Poznám jedného chlapíka, ktorí tiež pije peruviansku whisky.“ 

„Vážne aj ja som jedného takého poznala. A čo teraz? Typujem, že ma zavedieš k tomu záhadnému K. Nemám pravdu?“ 

„ To áno,. Si dobrá na policajtku, ktorá pracuje v NY aj keď má na viac. Neuvažovala si o práci pre C-SEC?“ 

to bola skôr rečnícka otázka. Viac ma zaujímalo ako vedel, že kde pracujem. 

„ Asi nemá zmysel, sa predstavovať, že?“ 

„Nie, to si trafila. Neposielame odkazy ľuďom, ktorých nepoznáme.“ 

"Ako vieš, že ma poznáš.?“ 

"Na to máme čas.“ Povedal turián, a odpil z drinku, ktorý mu priniesla asarijka. Odpila som si aj ja. 

„Kedy odchádzame odtiaľto?“ netrpezlivo som s opýtala

„Čo si nevychutnávaš život, či atmosféru tohto podniku?“ pri tejto otázke Garrus zvážnel, neviem prečo, ale akoby čakal na moju reakciu.

„ Nemám si ju s kým vychutnávať.“ Dopila som drink. 

„Idem na vzduch, nájdeš ma pred barom. Nemám náladu na prijímací pohovor.“ Vstala som a odišla som k východu. 

Garrus, bol ohromený a prekvapený. Keď sa prebral z šoku, rýchlo dopil obsah pohára a bežal za mnou.  
Dobehol pred chodom do klubu. „poď zoberieme si taxík“ o chvíľu sme sedeli v taxíku na ceste k záhadnému K.


End file.
